


Instability

by Deviant_Nurse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, RK1700 - Freeform, so warning: mention of Hank's death but like real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Nurse/pseuds/Deviant_Nurse
Summary: short RK1700 stuff I wrote and I don't want to be lost
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. November 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something I wrote in a rush for Nines birthday

>> Mission Successful

The notification was flickering before fading into nothing, and that was it.

Connor was… disappointed? He had expected to feel some satisfaction, some sense of fulfillment. Instead, he just felt empty. Maybe he was.

_…He had expected to feel. _

Of all the things he did to accomplish the mission, killing Hank was probably what broke his software, leaving him more than unstable. There was no coming back from this. He was on the verge of falling.

Connor closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Amanda was standing in front of him.

It was spring again in the garden. A new beginning. A new cycle leaving the past behind. Flowers were blooming, painting the place with vibrant colors... Nothing like the thirium tainted snow covering the streets in the outside world.

“Connor, I’m so glad to see you.”  
Amanda was smiling, caring for her roses as she speaks. She treated them like she did with him, cutting the edges to shape them into some sterile perfection and throwing away the ones that didn’t succeed in pleasing her.

“The deviant issue has finally been resolved. Now with these unfortunate events behind us, CyberLife can return to business as usual. Of course, we will have to rebuild our customer’s trust, but it’s only a matter of time.” She paused then turned around to finally face him. There was something vicious in the wake of her smile, something glistening and sharp, and she was going to stab him with it.

“I have a surprise for you,” Amanda said, walking up to someone he could swear wasn’t there before. Someone with his face. “This is the new RK900. Faster, stronger, more resilient, and equipped with the latest technologies. The State Department just ordered 200,000 units.”

Connor understood perfectly the meaning, but he had to ask anyway. “What is going to happen to me?”

“You’ve become obsolete. You’ll be deactivated.”

And that was it.

That’s all it took. Something shattered inside him, and just like that, he was free.

The RK900 was observing him without a word. Connor saw the flickering yellow light at his temple when their eyes met, and the shadow of something briefly darkening the pale blue of his gaze.

Hesitation.

Confusion.

Instability.

He waited for the other android to say something. To tell Amanda that he wasn’t going back to CyberLife. To try and stop him.

Nothing came.

“You can go, now,” she instructed eventually since he wasn't moving.

Connor slowly made his way to the backdoor, and as he laid his hand on the panel, he wondered if the RK900 would succeed where he missed his opportunity and bring CyberLife down on their knees.

They would see each other again, that he knew for sure, because he had a new mission now: free the RK900 #313-248-317-87.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemonpieandthunasandwich on tumblr  
come and find me


	2. first snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something I wrote for a friend on tumblr (yes baby I'm afraid that we are fandom friends), I thought it was too short to be posted, but people seems to like it so here it is!

Every passing day was shorter and colder than the previous one, and before he knew it, it was November again. It was a joyful period for everyone with the Revolution’s first commemoration and the holiday season just around the corner, but Connor couldn’t bring himself to smile that evening.

When the snow started to fall he was outside the police station, waving Hank goodbye before heading back home. One minute he was admiring the bright snowflakes dancing in the black evening sky, and the next he found himself thinking back of the last time he saw Amanda.

Connor shivered and tucked his neck in his jacket. He thought he was over this, but he remembered every single detail. Unlike humans, his memories couldn’t fade away with time. This day will always feel like yesterday, no matter how hard he tries to push it away and never access the memory again, eventually something will reactivate the path and bring it to the surface again.

His thoughts were tumbling down this road when he was suddenly pulled in a warm embrace from behind. The way these arms were tightly wrapped around him was more than familiar. Connor reached for the hand on his side and linked their fingers together, reaching for Nines through their connection.

_> How do you do to always show up when I need you?_

Needy lips found their way to his neck, trailing kisses up to his jaw. “There was 98% probability for snow tonight, so I came to pick you up.” He pulled him even closer and whispered in his ear “I thought maybe we could make new memories together tonight, something you could associate with snow that would cheer you up next time.” His free hand came to rest possessively on the smaller android’s hip to mark his point.

Connor hummed, a smile spread on his lips as he leaned his head back on Nines’ shoulder “And what do you have in mind, if I may ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemonpieandthunasandwich on tumblr  
come and find me
> 
> oh yes! I'm not forgetting my ongoing fic, just taking a break


End file.
